fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoko
Kyoko is a very talented mage who recently joined Twilight Knights after leaving her previous guild. Only Hotaru, the guild master, knows of her shady history with her ex-guild. She has been using magic since a very young age and is quite good at it. Appearance Kyoko is described as a cute little girl by anyone who knows her. She has short brown hair and big blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with black short skirt and long blue boots. She also has a cloth tied around her wrist. Personality Kyoko is a cheerful and an optimistic person. She's also very talkative and easy going. She never seems to miss a chance to help others as much as she could. Kyoko is also very detemined and focused when it comes to her work. She is seen to be the most quiet during her battles. History Kyoko has a very dark background. She was born in a dark guild and raised by the master of the said guild. Her mother had died during birth and her father gave her up to the giuld master for his own selfish and evil purposes. Since she had tremendous potential and possessed great magic within her, the master decided to implant a Dragon Lacrima inside her and use her to his advantage. She was raised to be heartless and devious. Since a very young age, Kyoko was taught to show no mercy to whoever was her opponent. By the time her training ended, her guild was approaching a great war with another dark guild. Kyoko was to heal all those injured from her guild and help those on the offense. It looked as though her guild was approaching victory when a sudden news in the battle field changed everything. In the midst of chaos, Kyoko heard that her guild master had died. She left everything behind to look for him, desperately thinking of ways to revive her master back. As she was young and quite small built, she was easily knocked off by some magical force and fainted. When she came to her senses, she saw blood and dead bodies everywhere. She overcame with great fear of losing her guild. She started to run again, searching for her master when she saw what looked like an army of people in white robes. She immediately realized it was the council. She thought to herself, they must have interfered. She quickly ran for her life, abandoning her whole existance. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she decided to never walk down this path again. Once she found a secluded place in a forest, she thought about the real purpose of her existance, the purpose of the war that was fought, the reason for the death of her master. It all seemed as though it was useless. All those years and years of training, what was it for really? For this? Nothing but fight? Death? Loss of what you considered family? Love? She shook her head and decided to search for a different path, for a different reason to live. It was this when she came across the founder of Twilight Knights. When she saw the guild emblem, she inquired about the guild and was mesmerized by it. She told him everything about her own guild and what had happened to her. The founder invited her to his guild and agreeing on helping her get to the light she had been searching for. He promised to never tell anyone in the guild of her past. She was to start everything anew. It was him who gave her the name, "Kyoko". Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Kyoko's magic is an extremely rare form of magic. Due to her having Dragon Lacrima inside her body, she is what is often called a "New-age" Dragon Slayer. They are very similar to true Dragon Slayers in virtually everyway, however it has been suggested that New-age artificial Dragon Slayers may not have the same potential as a true Dragon Slayer. Despite this, New age Dragon Slayers can still become extremely powerful compared to regular mages. Magic Magic Name: Sky Dragon Slayer *'Sky Dragon's Roar' Kyoko breaths in a large amount of air and unleashes a Hurricane-like blast from her mouth at the opponent. It has been shown to be strong enough to easily rip trees from the ground at maximum power. *'Sky Dragon's Flight' Kyoko manipulates the air around her body, allowing her to successfully levitate and even fly. Due to the nature of her Dragon Slayer powers this spell takes minimal magical power to sustain, making her extremely mobile in battle. *'Sky Dragon's Claws' Kyoko concentrates magical power into her hands and fires a blast of wind that slices up anything it touches, often leaving wounds that resemble claw marks. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Aura' Kyoko's ability to manipulate clean air and Wind allows her to use a range of spells that heal or enhance people, by default this is a healing spell unique to Kyoko but a number of spells have been developed that make use of this. *'Sky Dragon's Speed Aura' A spell Kyoko can cast that speeds up the target's movement exponentially temporarly. *'Sky Dragon's Power Aura' A spell which Kyoko can cast on herself or another that increases the physical power of the body temporarily. *'Sky Dragon's Rage' An extremely dangerous and powerful spell that Kyoko can cast, allowing her to attract clouds above her in the sky they are said to be drawn from around the world, they combine and become a huge storm cloud capable of causing devistating destruction to the surrounding area. During this, Kyoko's offensive capabilities are multiplied by several times due to the extreme winds. This spell requires an incredible amount of magical power to maintain. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Relationships Category:Artificial Dragon Slayer Category:Seeker Category:Twilight Knights Category:Character